Ashs Journey of Lifetime
by SuicuneLover1415
Summary: 5 years before his journey, Ash befriends two powerful Pokemon, follow Ash as he goes on his journey with these Pokemon.


Authors note's

K rating for now

' _thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

' _telepathy'_

 **"Pokemon move"**

I **Do Not** own Pokemon.

(Chapter 1)

A young boy named Ash in the town of Pallet is currently sitting in his house playing with a female eevee, the eevee loved the boy like a father, of course, he did hatch her from an egg after all, the two loved to play games together, like hide and go seek, or tag. In two days was going to be a special day, and a sad day, special because he was going to go on his pokemon journey, but sad because he would be leaving his two friends behind, and he remembered when he saved his first friend like as if it was yesterday...

-Flashback five years ago-

Five year old Ash is currently walking through the forest across from his house, all the pokemon in the forest are friends with him since he loves to play with them and they love to play with him, yet today he doesn't see any of his pokemon friends I wonder where they are? thought Ash curiously while walking up to a cave he's never seen before and when he walked into the cave, it was as dark as night, squinting his eyes, he could see the outline of a figure that looked like a dog, walking slightly closer he could hear growling coming from the direction of the figure, he slowly got closer to the figure ignoring the growling coming from the figure, once close enough, he could see a blue like dog that had a purple mane, and two white tails coming forward instead of backwards. Ash was awestruck at the sight of the beautiful creature but noticed it had purple spots on the fur, he saw that it was poisoned, he was deep in thought until a deep growl brought him out of his thoughts saying "Wait! Don't hurt me!" as he stepped back slightly I need to get some berries to help he thought then told the elegant creature "I'll be right back, stay here" then he ran out of the cave to find the right berries. Minutes later, Ash was walking back into the cave to see the creature has not moved from it's spot and Ash walked up to the blue dog again with berries in hand and he sat down in front of the beautiful creature ignoring the growls from it, he put the berries down and grabbed a berry from the pile and handed it to the creature.

The dog like creature looked at the boy curiously as to why the boy was helping and thought to herself ' _Don't humans try and control us?_ ' then she noticed a berry being handed to her by the boy and took a bite of it and started feeling better as the poison started going away and she noticed yet another berry being handed to her, and again she took a bite of it and once again feeling much better then she noticed the boy handing the pile to her saying "Here you go, these should help you feel better" as he got up and stepped back letting the creature eat the berries and once she ate the berries she felt much better and looked at the boy who was smiling friendly at her ' _this boy helped me and yet does not try and control me? Why? What's different about this human that separates him from the rest?_ ' she thought to herself. Ash started to leave until he felt something bite his shirt stopping him from leaving, he looked back to see the blue dog looking at him with curious eyes then he spoke to the creature somehow knowing already what it was asking "You don't need to repay me, I was just trying to help in anyway I can" and with that, he started to walk away again but he saw the creature go in front of him blocking his way still with curiosity in its eyes deciding whether or not to talk to this human, but after a moment of deciding she finally got the courage to speak to the human through telepathy _'Human, why did you help me?'_ Ash was shocked at the feminine like voice in his head, was this Pokemon, talking to him through telepathy? _'Yes, I am talking to you through telepathy, I am Suicune, one of the legendary beasts of Ho-oh'_ to say Ash was shocked would be an understatement and he stuttered "Y-You're a legendary?" he took a slight step back _'Please, do not fear me young one, I mean you no harm after what you've done for me, I am in your dept'_ she told him and Ash sat down down to think things through "Just give me a minute to think things through" and Suicune nodded in understanding.

Ash was sitting against the cave wall deep in thought until he heard a slight growl that brought him out of his thoughts and looked up to see the legendary water beast looking at him _'Have you thought things through..erm'_ "Ash, my names Ash _'Ash, have you thought things through?'_ she asked him and he nodded "You don't need to be in my dept, I just wanted to help an injured pokemon" he said shrugging his shoulders slightly. Suicune was shocked, Ash didn't want anything in return? She owes her life to him because he saved her life, but yet, he doesn't ask for anything in return, this boy is very selfless _'Ash, are you going to be a pokemon trainer?_ Ash nodded "Yeah, my goal is to be a pokemon master!" he said excited. _'Are you going to keep the pokemon you capture in those little spheres?'_ The boy just shook his head "I'm not going to capture pokemon against their will, I only want pokemon to come with me on their own free will, the pokemon who come with me will be like my family, and I won't make them fight pokemon battles if they don't want to" he said finishing with a smile on his face. Suicune was stunned, this boy didn't want to capture pokemon against their will? And treat them like family? And not make them fight? This boy was very selfless and has a pure heart. _'Ash, what would you say if a legendary pokemon wanted to join you?'_ The boy thought of it for awhile then turned to face Suicune "Well, for starters, I don't think any legendaries would want to join me, second, if they wanted to come with me, I wouldn't abuse their power and third I would only use them at a pokemon league if they wanted to fight in the league" he says smiling then his face turns to one of confusion "Why'd you ask anyways?" then Suicune looked to the horizon smiling to herself _'I'm pretty sure some legendaries will want to join you'_ "Well, those who do join me, I'll treat them like family as the rest of the pokemon that join me" and Suicune turned to face him _'Well, if you want to talk to a friend, you know where to find me'_ with that being said, she headed farther into the cave.

Ash started walking home smiling to himself because he made a new friend, and a legendary too though he wondered which other legendary will want to be friends with him.

-Flashback end-

...of course he still talked to Suicune once in awhile, she helped him with pokemon types, what advantages and disadvantages they all had. He was grateful to her for helping him learn about this before his journey, now he was prepared for his journey. A few years ago he had asked his mom to help him learn how to cook so that he can feed him and his pokemon, that is of course when he got some pokemon. Although two years ago, he made another friend…

-flashback two years ago-

Ash is currently making his way towards where Suicune was when he suddenly heard an explosion, and as if by instinct, he ran to the source of the explosion only to find a long black snake like creature with electricity and purple all over his body, instinctively, he went and got the right berries and came back only to find that the creature had fainted, so Ash set down the berries then sat down waiting for the creature to wake, but as soon as he sat down, the black like snake opened it's eyes and stared at Ash with a cold glare which Ash slightly flinched at the glare, but he got the courage and pushed the pile of berries toward the creature saying "H-Here, these berries will make you feel better" then he got up taking a couple steps back while the creature just stared at him then the berries then back to the human wondering why a human was being kind to him, he looked at the berries and took a bite and started to feel better and once he was done he looked at the human who was smiling and said "Well, I'm glad your feeling better" and with that, Ash started to walk away leaving a stunned creature and he quickly caught up to the human blocking his way then he looked at the boy _'Why have you helped me, human?'_ Ash looked at the creature and shrugged "I help any pokemon that is injured or sick" the creature stared at the human in shock then asked _'What is your name human?'_ The boy looked at the creature's eyes saying "My names Ash, what's yours?" The creature looked at Ash and says through telepathy _'I am Rayquaza, legendary dragon and Lord of the skies'_ then Rayquaza sees the boy bow slightly saying "It is an honour to meet you, but I have to leave soon, I am off to see my other pokemon friend, she is probably worried about me" Rayquaza looked at the boy curiously _'Who is this friend of yours?'_ Ash sighed, Suicune asked him not to tell anyone, not even other pokemon "Sorry, Rayquaza, she asked me not to tell anyone, not even another pokemon" the black snake looked quite confused at that statement but nodded in understanding then asked the boy _'I wish to be your friend as well, if that's okay with you'_ Ash smiled "I would love to have you as a friend" Rayquaza smiled back at the boy and shot up into the air with a thought in his head _'Once that boy becomes a pokemon trainer, I hope that I will one day become one of his pokemon'_ and with that, Rayquaza shot off to his home region as Ash walked to the cave where Suicune lived

-Flashback end-

...Ash of course found a way to talk to Rayquaza, although it was a bit difficult, but nonetheless, he was able to talk to Rayquaza and tomorrow he was gonna go to Professor Oak and ask for a pokeball so he can capture his eevee since his eevee wanted to join him on his journey. He looked at his sleeping eevee with a smile on his face then fell asleep cuddled with eevee unaware that a certain rainbow bird was watching from outside with a smile on it's face and took off towards Johto.

The next morning Ash woke up to a heavy weight on him and sees eevee sitting on his chest staring at him and she smiles when she sees Ash is awake and he smiles back at her and starts to get up causing eevee to get off his chest and on his bed beside him. When he got up and stretched he heard his mom say from downstairs "Ash, breakfast's ready!" and just like that, Ash rushed downstairs and started chowing down pancakes and once he was finished he sighed of satisfaction and went back upstairs to get changed.

Once he was changed, he ran outside to the forest once again to say goodbye to his friends since he will be leaving on his journey tomorrow. Ash finally reached the cave and went inside and whistled then sat down as he waited for his friend to arrive.

Suicune was currently laying down for a nap when she heard a slight whistle and knew it was Ash, tomorrow was the day he would leave for his pokemon journey and she was going to ask Ash something that would most likely shock him. She giggled at the thought of seeing the boy's shocked face and got up and headed towards Ash.

The boy saw Suicune walking up and smiled to her saying "Hey Suicune" Suicune smiled and says _'Hello Ash_ ' "I guess you know why I'm here" Suicune nodded "Well, I guess this is goodbye since I'm going on my journey" the blue dog shook her head which confused the boy then he heard her tell him _'Ash, remember when I said "I'm pretty sure some legendaries will want to join you"'_ Ash nodded remembering that _'Ash, I wish to join you as your pokemon'_ Ash was shocked, sure he was friend's with a couple legendaries, but for one to join him? The boy sighed knowing it was no use in arguing since the tone she used clearly stated she was not taking no for an answer.

The boy sighed "So, I'm guessing you're not taking no as an answer?" _'That would be correct, Ash'_ Ash sighed once more, then he got up and started to pet the legendary beast on the head "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Suicune nodded and bounded farther down the cave as Ash walked out of the cave.

* * *

Ash is currently sitting on an open field waiting for his black snake like friend as he hears a roar and looks up to see his friend descending down towards him.

Rayquaza was currently heading down towards Ash with a one thought in his head _'Today I'm going to ask him to be my trainer'_ and with that, he reached the boy and was hovering in the air in front of him _'Hello Ash'_ "Hi Rayquaza, how was your flight?" and the giant black snake like creature replied _'It was well and peaceful, Ash, I wish to join you on your journey as your Pokemon'_ Ash once was shocked, now Rayquaza wants to join him? He sighed, the legendary Pokemon certainly wasn't taking no for an answer. "Alright then, since you would argue with me so that I take you if I said no" Rayquaza nodded to Ash saying that's what he would do if the boy said no.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" Ash told the dragon as he started walking away as Rayquaza shot up into the sky and the boy walked to the lab to get three pokeballs.

* * *

As Ash was heading to the lab, he heard a crash and banging sound come from inside the lab, and as he opened the door he saw the professor running around chasing a Pikachu (Yes Pikachu will be in the story) and suddenly the Pikachu jumped onto Ash and shocked both Ash and the professor leaving them a little shocked (no pun intended).

"Well, Ash my boy, seems you caught me at a bad time, you see that Pikachu was chewing the cables and i tried to catch it"

"Him" Ash corrected the professor

"Right, him, but he was giving me a lot trouble, why don't you take him as your starter tomorrow?" The professor asked hopingly.

"Sure Professor" Ash told him as Ash looked at Pikachu who so happens to be on Ash's shoulder "What do you think Pikachu?" He was answered by a happy 'Pika' saying that it would join him. Ash smiled at the pokemon and turned to the professor "Looks like Pikachu is coming with me" professor oak then handed him a pokeball to catch pikachu.

"Ready Pikachu?" said pokemon nodded and tapped the ball and after a successful capture he was let back out and shook its head at the pokeball pointing to it "Don't like the pokeball?" pikachu nodded and jumped on his shoulder "Ok you don't have to go in your pokeball then" pikachu smiled and nuzzled his trainer saying 'chaaa' in a happy tone

"Well with that out of the way I'll see you tomorrow Ash for you trainer license" Ash nodded to the professor and went back home waiting for tomorrow to come sooner.

Please review if you have any ideas


End file.
